Flying Dutchman
Die Flying Dutchman war das Schiff von Davy Jones, das aktuell von Captain William Turner geführt wird. Es handelt sich um eine Fleute, wie sie ursprünglich von der holländischen Ostindienkompanie gefahren wurde. Das Schiff selbst stellt mit seiner ausgefallenen Bugkonstruktion einen Fächerfisch dar (manche Arten davon werden als Marlin bezeichnet, haben eine speerartige Schnauze und gelten als die schnellsten Fische überhaupt). Es ist von Seegras, Muscheln und allerhand anderer Flora und Fauna des Meeres bewachsen, möglicherweise eine Folge der von Davy Jones zu Tarnzwecken gern genutzten Tauchfähigkeit des Schiffes. Mit 58 seitlichen Kanonen und 2 dreiläufigen Revolverkanonen, die nach vorn gerichtet sind, ist die Flying Dutchman schwer bewaffnet. Dazu kommt der „Krakenhammer“, eine besondere technische Einrichtung des Ankerspills, mit der der Kraken, Davy Jones’ legendärer Leviathan, gerufen und kontrolliert werden kann. Wird das Ankerspill im Uhrzeigersinn gedreht, wird der Turm über ein Schneckenwerk bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt gehoben und fällt dann nach Lösung der mechanischen Sperre wieder in die Ausgangsposition zurück, wobei der Turmkern das Schiff selbst so erschüttert, dass der Impuls an das Wasser bis weit in die Tiefen des Ozeans weitergegeben wird. Mit diesem Impuls wird der Kraken geweckt. Es heißt, wer die Flying Dutchman kontrolliert, kontrolliert das Meer. Geschichte Pirates of the Caribbean – Jack Sparrow''' (Jugendbuchserie) Am Ende des siebten Bandes (Die Goldene Stadt) taucht die Flying Dutchman neben Jacks Schiff Barnacle auf. Fluch der Karibik 2 Jack Sparrow versucht, der Begleichung seiner Schuld gegenüber Davy Jones zu entkommen, indem er Jones stattdessen Will Turner ausliefert. Sparrow behauptet, ein auf einem Riff aufgelaufenes Schiff sei die Flying Dutchman, und dort könne Will den Schlüssel zur Truhe des Toten Mannes ''finden, die Davy Jones’ Herz enthält. Als Will das Wrack untersucht, taucht direkt daneben die richtige ''Flying Dutchman im Wortsinne aus der Tiefe auf. Will wird nach einem heftigen Kampf von Jones’ Crew gefangen genommen. Davy Jones bietet den sterbenden Seeleuten an, den Tag des Gerichts um hundert Jahre zu verschieben, indem sie einen Eid auf die Flying Dutchman ''schwören und hundert Jahre lang an Bord dienen oder in die Tiefe geworfen zu werden. Aus Angst vor dem Tod nimmt mindestens einer das Angebot an, doch der Kaplan des gestrandeten Schiffes weigert sich und wird auf Jones' Weisung von Greenbeard umgebracht. Weil Will weder tot ist noch kurz davor ist, zu sterben, nimmt Jones ihn gefangen, erklärt Jack, dass Will alleine ihm für den Ersatz von Jacks Seele nicht ausreicht und fordert insgesamt hundert Seelen, die Jack innerhalb von drei Tagen liefern soll. Jack möchte Will zurückhaben, aber Jones behält ihn als „Anzahlung“ (gewiss auch als Sicherheit, um Jack zu animieren, sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen) und fordert weitere neunundneunzig Seelen. Auf der ''Flying Dutchman wird Will mit seinem lange gesuchten Vater „Stiefelriemen Bill“ William Turner sen. wieder vereint. Die ganze Härte des Lebens auf der Flying Dutchman zeigt sich schnell, weil Bootsmann Jimmy Legs gar zu gern die Peitsche benutzt, um die Crew zur Arbeit anzuhalten. Will erleidet selbst eine Auspeitschung, aber weil sein Vater gezwungen wird, seinem eigenen Sohn die Hiebe zu verpassen, bleiben ihm eine härtere Schläge durch den Bootsmann erspart. Stiefelriemen erzählt seinem Sohn später, dass der Bootsmann sich damit brüste, mit jedem Hieb Fleisch von den Rippen zu reißen. Will erkennt, dass sein Vater aus Liebe gehandelt hat. Mithilfe der Informationen des alten Wyvern gelingt es Will, den Schlüssel aus Jones’ Tentakelbart zu stehlen, als Jones über seiner Orgel schläft. Mit der Deckung durch seinen Vater kann Will im Beiboot entkommen und wird von der Crew der Edinburgh Trader gerettet. Als Jones entdeckt, dass der Schlüssel verschwunden ist und durch die dafür hinterlassene Zeichnung des Schlüssels weiß, dass nur Will ihn entwendet haben kann, lässt er den Kraken mithilfe des Krakenhammers rufen und die Edinburgh Trader zerstören, um den Schlüssel zurückzuholen. Will überlebt und schleicht sich als blinder Passagier in den maulförmigen Bug der Flying Dutchman. Jones lässt Kurs zur Isla Cruces setzen, wo die Truhe des Toten Mannes ''vergraben ist. Der Landungstrupp der ''Flying Dutchman kann die (leere) Truhe zwar zurückholen, es gelingt ihnen aber nicht, Jack gefangen zu nehmen, der die verlangten neunundneunzig Seelen nicht in der vereinbarten Zeit abgeliefert hat. Die Flying Dutchman ''verfolgt die ''Black Pearl, kann sie aber nicht einholen, weil die Black Pearl mit dem Wind schneller ist als die Flying Dutchman. ''Rachsüchtig ruft Jones den Kraken, der Jacks Schiff beinahe zerstört. Alle überlebenden Besatzungsmitglieder außer Jack, den Elizabeth Swann an den Mast gefesselt hat, verlassen das Schiff. Er kann sich von den Fesseln befreien und greift den Kraken an, doch dieser verschlingt ihn und zieht die ''Black Pearl in die Tiefe des Ozeans. Davy Jones erklärt daraufhin Jack Sparrows Schuld für beglichen, doch als er die Truhe öffnen lässt, fehlt sein Herz. Jones verflucht Jack, aber sein Herz ist von James Norrington an Lord Cutler Beckett ausgeliefert worden. Mit dem Herzen in seiner Gewalt kontrolliert Beckett nunmehr Jones, damit die Flying Dutchman ''und über sie die Meere.'' Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt Davy Jones und die Crew der Flying Dutchman stehen nun unter dem Kommando von Lord Cutler Beckett. Auf Becketts Weisung hin verfolgen sie sämtliche Piraten, um der Piraterie ein für allemal ein Ende zu setzen. Gleichzeitig sind Will, Elizabeth, die überlebende Crew der Black Pearl und ihr neuer Captain, Hector Barbossa, unterwegs ans Ende der Welt, um Jack Sparrow aus Davy Jones’ Locker zu retten. Schließlich führt die Flying Dutchman die Armada der East India Trading Company gegen die Kräfte der Bruderschaft. Die Flying Dutchman rückt vor, um gegen die Black Pearl i''n einem von Calypso entfesselten Mahlstrom zu kämpfen. Während des Schusswechsels schwingen Teile der Crews auf das jeweils andere Schiff und gehen zum Nahkampf mit den verbliebenen Crews über. Jack Sparrow und Davy Jones kämpfen auf einer Rah der ''Flying Dutchman miteinander. Schließlich gelingt es Jack, das Herz in seine Hand zu bekommen und droht, es zu durchstechen, doch Jones verwundet Will tödlich. Jack weiß, dass der einzige Weg, Will zu retten, darin besteht, dass Will das Herz durchbohrt und damit zum neuen Captain der'' Flying Dutchman wird. Er hilft ihm, das Herz zu durchbohren, während „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner mit Jones ringt, um seinen Sohn zur rächen. Die Crew der ''Flying Dutchman schneidet Will das Herz heraus, um es in die Truhe zu legen''. Jack entkommt mit Elizabeth, während die ''Flying Dutchman vom Mahlstrom verschlungen wird. Kurz darauf kommt das Schiff wieder an die Oberfläche zurück, nun mit Will als neuem Captain am Steuer. Mit dem Wechsel des Captains erhalten alle Crewmitglieder der Flying Dutchman ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück, das Schiff kehrt ebenfalls zu seiner ursprünglichen Erscheinung als schön dekorierte holländische Fleute zurück. Im Hinblick auf Tia Dalmas Worte, Jones (und damit seine Crew und das Schiff selbst) sei erst zu dem Monster geworden, das er war, als er seine Aufgabe verraten hatte, ist anzunehmen, dass die menschliche Gestalt von Captain und Crew und die Originalität des Schiffes selbst so lange bestehen, wie der Captain seiner Bestimmung folgt. Die Flying Dutchman verbündet sich unter ihrem neuen Captain mit der Black Pearl. Gemeinsam zerstören sie die Endeavour, das Flaggschiff der Armada der Company. Will muss nun zehn Jahre lang seiner Aufgabe nachkommen, die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen mit der Flying Dutchman ins Jenseits zu bringen. Doch zunächst darf er einen Tag mit Elizabeth an Land verbringen, wo sie ihre Ehe vollziehen. Will lässt die Truhe des Toten Mannes, die sein Herz enthält, in Elizabeths Obhut zurück und sagt ihr, dass es schon immer ihres gewesen sei. Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache Die Flying Dutchman ist nach wie vor unter dem Kommando von Captain William Turner. Drei Jahre nach dessen erster Rückkehr scheint sie einem geheimnisvollen Fahrplan zu folgen, den Wills Sohn Henry augenscheinlich entschlüsselt hat. Er weiß, dass das Schiff seines Vaters in der Nähe der Insel ist, auf der er mit seiner Mutter Elizabeth in der Nähe des Leuchtturms lebt. Henry pullt in der Nacht auf die See hinaus und stürzt sich an der Stelle, an der die Flying Dutchman seiner Berechnung nach sein müsste, mit Steinen beschwert ins Wasser. Tatsächlich landet er auf dem Deck der Flying Dutchman, die augenblicklich auftaucht. Wie zu Jones‘ Zeiten ist sie von Meeresflora überwuchert; auch Captain William Turner hat Seepocken im Gesicht und Seegras an Mantel und Haar. Er ist wenig erfreut, dass sein Sohn sich in Gefahr gebracht hat, um ihn zu besuchen, zumal Lebende an Bord nichts zu suchen haben. Er macht Henry klar, dass ein Fluch ihn an dieses Schiff fesselt, der niemals gebrochen werden kann. Doch genau deshalb ist Henry gekommen: Um seinem Vater zu sagen, dass er ihn retten kann, indem er den Dreizack des Poseidon findet. Will ist gerührt, ist aber der Ansicht, dass der Dreizack nie gefunden werden könne, weil er nur eine Geschichte sei. Henry lässt sich davon ebenso wenig abhalten, den Weg zu gehen, den er für richtig hält, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Nachdem er 1751, weitere neun Jahre später, den Dreizack Poseidons gefunden und ihn zerstört hat, sind alle Flüche des Meeres gebrochen. Die Flying Dutchman erscheint in der Bucht vor dem Leuchtturm so sauber wie bei Wills erster Rückkehr. Will Turner verlässt die Flying Dutchman gleichfalls so sauber wie bei seiner ersten Rückkehr in dem Bewusstsein, dass weder er noch das Schiff oder seine Crew weiterhin verflucht sind. Das weitere Schicksal der Flying Dutchman ist derzeit unklar. Leben an Bord Das Schiff ist (unter Jones’ Kommando, später auch unter Will Turners Kommando) mehr ein pflanzlicher Organismus als Holz und Segeltuch, da viele Organismen auf und in ihm leben, was die starke Beziehung des Schiffes selbst zum Meer widerspiegelt. Weil Davy Jones seine Aufgabe, die Seelen ins Jenseits zu transportieren, aufgegeben hat, steht er samt seiner Crew unter einem Fluch, der sie nach und nach zu Mischwesen aus Menschen und Meereskreaturen mutieren lässt. Die Crewmitglieder büßen ihre menschliche Gestalt umso mehr ein, je länger sie an Bord der Flying Dutchman sind und verwachsen schließlich sogar mit dem Schiff. Ein Crewmitglied, Wyvern, ist schon derart mit dem Rumpf des Schiffes verschmolzen, dass er nur noch mit Mühe überhaupt die Augen öffnen und den Kopf nur ein kleines Stück aus der Wand ziehen kann, doch sein Hirn bleibt bereits in der Schiffswand. Es ist zu vermuten, dass Wyvern der am längsten dienende Crewmann ist. Die meisten der Crewmitglieder haben praktisch kein Stück menschliche Haut mehr, abgesehen von „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner, der offensichtlich eines der zuletzt hinzugefügten Crewmitglieder ist, da er nur teilweise mit Meeresgetier bewachsen ist. Wenn der Kontrakt zwischen Davy Jones und dem neuen Crewmitglied geschlossen ist, gilt dieser zwar eigentlich für hundert Jahre, doch niemand kann die hundert Jahre überstehen, ohne Teil des Schiffes zu werden. Die Seele des neuen Crewmitgliedes ist von diesem Moment für ewig (oder jedenfalls solange, wie der Fluch über die Dutchman selbst besteht) an die Flying Dutchman gebunden. Nach Angaben von Davy Jones selbst besteht der Kontrakt nicht zwischen ihm und der Besatzung, sondern zwischen dem Schiff und der BesatzungEntfallene Szene in Pirates of the Caribbean - Am Ende der Welt. Dieser Umstand erklärt auch das Mantra der Crew "Teil des Schiff, Teil der Crew". Die Flying Dutchman kann unter die Wasseroberfläche tauchen, bleibt auch die meiste Zeit getaucht und wird nur selten von anderen Schiffen gesehen, es sei denn, sie greift an. In einer Szene in 'Fluch der Karibik 2 '''befiehlt Jones „Runter!“. Dieses Kommando bedeutet, dass die Crew das Schiff unter Wasser bringen soll. Als das Schiff unter Wasser geht, halten je zwei Tentakeln seines Bartes den Hut fest, damit der nicht durch den Wasserwiderstand weggeschwemmt wird. Dabei zeigt sich deutlich, dass Captain und Crew keine Luft zum Leben brauchen, sondern auch unter Wasser ohne besonderen Schutz oder Luftzufuhr arbeiten können. Als Will das Herz von Davy Jones durchbohrt und damit zum Captain wird, erlöst er damit gleichzeitig alle Crewmitglieder von dem Fluch, den Jones’ Verweigerung seiner Aufgabe über sie gebracht hat. Sie erhalten ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück und helfen Will ab diesem Moment, die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen zu finden und sicher ins Jenseits zu bringen. Es wird angenommen, dass Davy Jones die ''Flying Dutchman schon seit Jahrhunderten fährt. Die Crew kommt nur selten an Land, er selbst nur alle zehn Jahre. Der größte Teil der Zeit, die die Crewmitglieder an Bord verbringen, besteht aus harter Arbeit. Wenn sie jedoch Teil des Schiffes geworden sind, scheint sich die Aufgabenstellung zur statischen Haltung zu verändern, wie an Wyvern deutlich wird, der als Beleuchter des Mannschaftsdecks dient oder an „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner, der einen Teil der Schiffswand der Brig ersetzt. Zur Abwechslung und Unterhaltung spielt die Crew spielt Perudo, eine Art Poker mit Würfeln. Dabei geht es darum, möglichst genau anzusagen, wie viele Würfel mit welcher Augenzahl unter den verdeckten Würfelbechern liegen. Jeder darf nur seinen eigenen Becher anheben, um seine eigenen Würfel zu sehen und muss daraus schließen, was sonst noch gewürfelt sein kann. Jedes Gebot muss vom nächsten Spieler überboten werden, bis einer „Lügner!“ ruft. Dann werden die Becher aufgedeckt und es entscheidet sich, ob der, der das Aufdecken so fordert, zu Recht „Lügner!“ gerufen hat oder nicht. (Genaue Spielregeln siehe Perudo - Liar's Dice.) Der Einsatz auf der Flying Dutchman besteht aus Jahren der Dienstzeit, da die Männer nichts besitzen, was sie sonst als Spieleinsatz verwenden könnten. Davy Jones‘ Zeitvertreib ist es, auf seiner riesigen Orgel zu spielen die sich in der Kapitänskajüte befindet. In der Regel spielt er sein Charakter-Thema, das auch in seiner Spieluhr und der von Tia Dalma erklingt. Bewaffnung Wie alle anderen Schiffe ist die Flying Dutchman ''mit Kanonen an der Backbord- und der Steuerbordseite bewaffnet. Sie trägt insgesamt 60 Kanonen, davon je 26 an Backbord und Steuerbord sowie 2 dreiläufige Bugkanonen und 4 Heckkanonen und 2 Drehbassen, die auf der Reling montiert in fast jede Richtung geschwenkt werden können. Die Heckkanonen sind in ihrer Existenz nicht ganz gesichert. Sie erscheinen nicht in den Filmszenen. Die Geschütze verteilen sich wie folgt: 20 12-Pfünder befinden sich auf dem Hauptdeck, 20 24-Pfünder auf dem Kanonendeck und zwölf 8-Pfünder auf dem Oberdeck, davon 8 auf dem Achterdeck und 4 auf der Back. Dazu kommen 2 1-Pfünder Drehbassen auf dem Achterdeck, in der Back sind die beiden dreiläufigen 6-Pfünder Bugkanonen montiert, im Spiegel (vermutlich) 4 Heckkanonen unbekannten Kalibers. Die Stückpforten des Kanonendecks sind mit Dämonengesichtern geschmückt, die jeweils einzigartig im Gesichtsausdruck sind, wobei die eigentlichen Stückpforten die Münder der Dämonen darstellen. Eine volle Breitseite besteht einschließlich der jeweiligen Drehbasse aus 27 Kanonenkugeln, die insgesamt 409 lbs (= 184,05 kg) wiegen. Am Bug hat die ''Flying Dutchman noch zwei dreiläufige Revolverkanonen, die an Backbord bzw. Steuerbord des Bugspriets hinter Stückpforten im Kanonendeck untergebracht sind. Sie sind wie ein Gatling-Maschinengewehr konstruiert, machen also nach jedem Schuss eine Drittel Drehung, um das nächste geladene Rohr vor das Zündloch zu bringen. Die leeren Rohre können gleich nach der Drehung neu geladen werden, so dass die Flying Dutchman ''kontinuierlich auf verfolgte Schiffe schießen kann. Wie die seitlich ausgerichteten Kanonen des Kanonendecks sind die Bugkanonen hinter Stückpforten verborgen, die mit einem grimmigen Dämonengesicht geschmückt sind. Ein Bild im „Piratenhandbuch“ zeigt zwei weitere Stückpforten am Spiegel der ''Flying Dutchman, ''es ist aber nicht bekannt, was für Kanonen sich dahinter verbergen. Üblicherweise dienen solche Heckkanonen dazu, einen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Vermutlich haben sie deshalb das gleiche Kaliber wie die Seitenkanonen, sicher ist dies jedoch nicht. Über die Kanonen hinaus verfügt die ''Flying Dutchman ''noch über den „Krakenhammer“, eine spezielle Konstruktion des Ankerspills, dessen Zentrum durch Drehung im Uhrzeigersinn über ein Schneckengewinde bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt gehoben wird und dann durch die Lösung einer mechanischen Sperre – vermutlich eines oder mehrerer mechanisch gehaltener Zähne oder Bolzen – in die Ausgangsposition zurückfällt. Durch den Aufschlag entsteht eine Frequenz, die tief unter die Wasseroberfläche dringt und dazu dient, den Kraken zu rufen, der in Jones’ Auftrag Schiffe zerquetscht und in die Tiefe zieht. In '''Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt '''entert Jones einmal den Krakenhammer, um den Weg zu Jack abzukürzen, der jedoch das Ankerspill dreht und damit Davy Jones gleich mit dreht. Der Kraken wird jedoch auch durch das ''Schwarzen Mal angezogen. Das Schwarze Mal kann durch jedes Crewmitglied der Flying Dutchman auf den/die Verdammte(n) übertragen werden, zurückziehen kann dieses Schwarze Mal ''aber nur Davy Jones selbst. Ist ein/e Verdammte/r mit dem Schwarzen Mal gekennzeichnet und wurde es zurückgezogen, kann Davy Jones es auch über weite Entfernungen reaktivieren. Das ''Schwarze Fleck geht offenbar auch auf den Besitz des Verdammten über, da schon die Anwesenheit von Jack Sparrows Hut ausreicht, den die Besatzung eines Fischerbootes findet, um den Kraken dieses Schiff zerstören zu lassen. thumb|400px Besatzung *Davy Jones (Captain) *Will Turner (neuer Captain nach Davy Jones' Tod) *William ,,Stiefelriemen-Bill" Turner (Matrose) *Maccus (Erster Maat) *Koleniko (Navigator) *Palifico (Leibwächter vom Captain) *Clanker (Matrose) *Ogilvey (Erster Kanonier) *Hadras (Matrose) *Jimmy Legs (Bootsmann) *Penrod (Leibwächter vom Captain) *Greenbeard (Steuermann) *Quittance (Matrose) *Wyvern (Matrose) *Crash (Matrose) *Morey (Matrose) *Wheelback (Matrose) *Urchin (Matrose) *Angler (Matrose/Kanonier) *Manray (Matrose/Kanonier) *Jelly (Matrose) *Piper (Matrose) *Two Head (Matrose) *Broondjungen (Matrose/Kanonier) *Ratlin (Matrose) *Old Haddy (Matrose) *Finnegan (Matrose) '''Hinweis: Morey, Finnegan, Urchin, Piper, Manray, Broondjungen und Jelly sind die sieben Crewmitglieder die erst ab Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt zu sehen sind. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schiff Kategorie:Schiff aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Schiff aus Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Schiff aus Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache